disneybiafandomcom-20200223-history
Bia Urquiza
'Beatriz "Bia" Urquiza ' is the protagonist and titular character of BIA. She is 16 years old. She is potrayed by Isabela Souza. She has a passion for drawing, and loves to imagine the world around her moving and interacting in different ways. She also loves riding her bicycle alone, or accompanied by her friends. She has a very good voice, but did not sing in public, due to past trauma. Bia's instagram is @artbia Family Her mother is Brazilian and her father is Argentinean. She had a sister, Helena (Gabriella Di Grecco), who was a musician but suffered an accident and passed away. Her sister was her connection to singing and music. Personality Bia comes off as a very friendly, humble and kind girl. She loves her friends, Celeste and Chiara, and does her best to help them. She is hard working, especially with her drawings, and always tries to see the positive side of things. She is not very shy in general, but does not sing, ever since her sister's departure. Bia is sort of a balance between her two best friends, and therefore helps when they have disagreements. Episodes Season 1: In episode 1, Bia and her friends are trying to get into FundomFest, a celebration for internet personalities to show off their talents, but they get denied at the door. They finally acquire 2 tickets, but there are 3 of them. Alex sees their problem and offers them a third. Bia goes home and there's some tension concerning her sister who left their family a long time ago. She and her friends go to FundomFest and they have a good time. Eventually, Bia breaks off from her friends and goes into the bathroom to sing "Si Vuelvo a Nacer," the song she used to sing with her sister. Manuel overhears her singing. Relationships Celeste Bia and Celeste are best friends, together with Chiara. However, Celeste, being more realistic and calm, is often the one to notice if Bia is not feeling well or if something is bothering her. Chiara Bia and Chiara are best friends, together with Celeste. Chiara is more imaginative and positive, so they get along very well and joke around. Manuel Manuel hears Bia sing, without knowing it's her, and falls in love with her voice. Similarly, Bia hears him play a melody on his keyboard and adores it, without knowing it's him either. They enjoy each other's company, and often glance at one another. It is likely that they have romantic feelings for each other. She becomes surprised to find out that Manuel is a Gutiérrez. They try to keep their relationship at a distance when it is threatened by Alex and particularly his mother, who is also Manuel's aunt. She gives Manuel an ultimatum: stay away from Bia or face being expelled from their home. Alex Alex attempts to flirt with Bia several times, yet she turns him down. He continues to persist and compliment her, to the dismay of Manuel. Bia appears to not be interested in Alex. She slowly becomes Alex's enemy when a video recorded by someone known as "The Cobra" goes viral. Bia was talking in the restrooms with Celeste and Chiara about her not liking Alex. The Cobra edits the video. Alex mistakenly assumes that Bia was making fun of him and becomes infuriated at her. To make matters worse, Alex appears to hate Bia more than before after realizing that she is an Urquiza and Helena's sister, whom he blames for his broher's death. Daisy Bia and Daisy are good friends. They get along well, and work great together as a team, supporting and complimenting each other. Their dance/drawing video project for the Fundom channel turns out great. Pixie Bia and Pixie are friends. They often help each other with the videos. Pixie helps Bia uncover the video from her sister's cassette, and Bia is very thankful for that. Bia helps Pixie clean up after the viewing party, knowing that she must be tired. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters